


Slightly better

by VoodooDoll96



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Ghost(s), TROS didn't have to be bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooDoll96/pseuds/VoodooDoll96
Summary: Like probably 90% of people here I didn't want Ben to die but if he had to then this is what I think should have happened at the end.
Kudos: 2





	Slightly better

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, I suck at writing, enjoy.

"No one has been by this place in a while, what's your name child?" asked the old woman.  
"Rey..." she answered.  
Feeling something through the Force, Rey turned back to where she had buried her former masters lightsabers. There, only visible to her, were the force ghosts of the Jedi's past.  
Luke stood looking as thoughtful as he had on Ahch-to. Next him was Leia and, Rey's heart both saddened and rejoiced at the sight of Ben, who was holding his mothers hand, Leia's head resting on his arm. They all gave gentle smiles and small nods of their heads in her direction.  
Behind them the other Jedi and though they were long gone before Rey was even born she knew them. She had heard their voices, she could name them as if they were old friends, Master Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu and more, she knew them because they were now a part of her.  
Turning back to the old woman, Rey finally knew her name.  
"I'm Rey of the Jedi"


End file.
